THE PUNISHER
by Black Angel Lilith
Summary: Ella es una chica que aprece una santa pero...- ¿quien te enseño a disparar asi?- Bueno yo... AGACHATE EDWARD AHI VIENEN- mi nuevo fic promete dejarte en tu asiento leanlo pleaseeee TODOS HUMANOS PRONTO LEMMONS :DElla es una chica que aprece una santa pe
1. PROLOGO

**Hola este es mi nuevo fic denle un chance ¿si?**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M la historia es mía: D**

PROLOGO

_**HACE 6 AÑOS**_

Estábamos con mis padres charlando haciendo los preparativos para mi fiesta de cumpleaños que seria en dos meses y ellos querían realizarme una mega fiesta que en realidad yo no quería no me gusta ser el centro de atención pero mi madre René decía que uno no cumple quince todos los días y que debíamos celebrar este día tan especial así que no me pude escapar de esta fiesta a ella vendrían las familias mas poderosas y acaudaladas realmente gente fría y que solo se preocupan por quien tiene la mejor casa, quien fue al mejor lugar, quien tiene el mejor coche o el mejor vestido cosas que realmente no me interesan y me parecen de lo mas frívolas. En mis casi 15 años de vida no me ha faltado nada en realidad he tenido todo a montones aunque enrealida no me a importado mucho ese detalle soy una persona simple al igual que mis padres que por mas que tiene dinero son unas personas amables y que siempre me ponen ante todo

Vamos hija tienes que ver que hermoso vestido es el que se esta acabando te vas a ver como una princesa- yo solo rodee los ojos siempre mi madre la loca or la moda no digo que no me guste pero realmente es que prefiero las cosas simples

Ya René no aturdas a Bella con tus cosas- lo había olvidado no me presente mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan pero prefiero que me llamen Bella mi nombre es de lo mas anticuado y siento como si me estuvieran regañando, cuando lo usan, bueno para que tengan una imagen de mi soy algo baja tengo el cabello color castaño simple aunque con el sol tienen unos rayos rojizos y ojos color chocolate soy demasiado pálida eso lo saque a mi mama puesto que soy mas parecida a mi padre mis padre son Charlie y René Swan mi padre es alto con el cabello negro rizado y ojos chocolates como los míos mi madre era hermosa rubia con ojos azules-

Charlie nuestra princesa tiene que tener lo mejor y solo una vez va a cumplir quince entiéndelo

Si cariño pero…..- entonces escuchamos gritos y sonidos de balas – BELLA, RENE VAMOS ESCONDANSE.- Yo no sabia que estaba pasando de repente mi padre nos llevo a la sala ahí movió una alfombra y no se de donde abrió una puerta que daba a una especie de sótano pero era pequeño y oscuro tenia un pasadizo que no sabia a donde conducía mi padre me bajo ahí cuando alce la mirada vi a mis padres discutiendo- NO RENE ANDA CON BELLA SALVENSE

NO CHARLIE ENTIENDE VEN CON NOSOTRAS NO ME VOY SIN TI AMOR PORFAVOR

ENTIENDELO LES DARA AMS TIEMPO EN ESCAPAR TRATARE DE DETENERLOS.- veía todo pero mi mente no podía juntar que es lo que pasaba tenia miedo, y mis padres estaban con pánico

AMOR PORFAVO…- fue cuando escuchamos que derrumbaban la puerta principal y varios pasos acercándose, mi padre fue hacia un armario y saco dos armas mientras mi madre me cerro la puerta no sin antes decirme- corre por el pasillo y no salgas hasta que no te vayamos a buscar ¿entendido? Me dio un beso en la frente y me cerro, con lagrimas en los ojos seguí el pasadizo y hasta que vi una pequeña luz través de unas rejillas me di cuenta de que se podía ver el salón desde ahí, y vi a mis padres rodeados de muchas personas con armas

¡Valla, valla! Así que alfan te encuentro Charlie, y veo que estas con tu hermosa esposa.

Que Mierda quieres Vulturi

Simple tu poder, así que para eso te tengo que sacar del mapa a ti y a tu familia

Vi a mi madre que era sostenida por dos hombres y empujada hacia una parte algo alejada de mi padre cuando el quizá ir a sacarla de ahí dos hombres mas se interpusieron en el camino.

-No, no Charlie quiero que veas como por no haber renunciado antes sufre tu esposa- vi como mi madre era golpeada por un tercer hombre uno alto rubio que me hubiera parecido guapo si no hubiera estado golpeando así a mi madre, mientras yo tenia que taparme la boca para acallar el llanto y los gritos que tenia en la garganta-

SUELTALA MALNACIDO MATAME A MI DEJA A MI MUJER EN PAZ- mi padre se debatía entre los hombres que lo tenían agarrado quienes empezaron a golpearlo hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente.

Muchachos los dejo para que se diviertan terminen con el trabajo – así se fue el ese hombre de mirada fría cuyo rostro jamás podre olvidar. Vi como mi madre gritaba suplicando auxilio y clemencia mientras los hombres solo l golpeaban hasta que empezaron a abusar de ella, mi padre estaba sangrando viendo con impotencia todo lo que pasaba tratando de zafarse de sus captores mientras yo trataba de acallar mi llanto, hasta que vi como uno de los hombres que tenia a mi padre se levanto y le disparo en la frente en ese momento vi como caía con los ojos completamente abiertos y vacios, vi como a mi madre la usaron mientras ella gritaba el nombre de mi padre hasta que se cansaron y le dieron dos balazos, yo me quede en Shock mis padres asesinados brutalmente frente mío

Vámonos ya acabamos acá

Así se fueron todos yo me quede en mi lugar no se si pasaron segundos horas días solo se que cuando me di cuenta ya era de día nuevamente y me moví Salí como pude de mi escondite y corrí a mis padres ahí todas las lagrimas que tenia empezaron a desbordar, no me quedaba nada mis padres fueron asesinados frente mío no sabia que hacer no sabia que pensar solo tenia en mente una cosa iba a encontrar a esos malditos bastardos y los iba a matar.

Después de dos horas mas o menos fui al estudio de mi papa el siempre me dijo que si algo les llegara a pasar que llamara a Harry el era el único pariente de mi padre y mi padrino Harry Clearwater, llame al teléfono que tenia de el al tercer tono contestaron

¿Diga?

Tío Harry Soy Bella

Pequeña que gusto hablar contigo que sucede para que me llames- un silencio por parte mía conteniendo los sollozos precedió a su pregunta- Bella ¿Qué sucedió?

Tío mis papas…. No aguante mas y empecé a llorar

Tranquila pequeña trata de esconderte en un sitio seguro yo estaré contigo en menos de una hora – colgué y fui al cuarto de mis padres no soportaba ver sus cuerpos sin vida en el salón, menos de una hora después escuche a mi tío llamándome-

¡BELLA! ¡BELLA!- Con cuidado baje por las escaleras y lo vi mirando el cuerpo de mis padres con cara de dolor y rabia no aguante y un sollozo escapo de mis labios, el volteo y me miro preocupado, corrió hacia mi y me abrazo- mi pobre pequeña- me dijo- ¿que fue lo que paso?¿sabes quien fue el que hizo esto?

Vulturi, mi padre le dijo Vulturi – rompí a llorar y le conté lo que había sucedido recordando cada detalle de lo que paso esa noche. Mi tío me acuno en sus brazos y me llevó hacia el estudio de mi padre donde empezó a hacer unas llamadas yo no entendía nada estaba en otro mundo solo quería despertar pues sabia que esta era una pesadilla que mañana mi madre me despertaría y seguiríamos con los preparativos para mi cumpleaños que mi papa me abrazaría y me diría cuanto me amaba era una pesadilla solo eso, al menos era lo que quería creer. No se cuanto paso solo se que mi tío me llevo a mi cuarto mientras me decía que el se encargaría de todo, yo solo me acomode en mi cama no escuchando nada no pensando nada mirando al vio recordando los gritos de mi padre, las suplicas de mi madre a esos hombres, no se en que momento me quede dormida teniendo como protagonistas esas escenas.

Bella despiertas, vamos princesa es hora que te despidas de ellos- había pasado dos días yo me había ido con Harry quien era ahora mi tutor legal por petición de Charlie en su testamento toda la fortuna propiedades empresas todo era para mi solo que podría usarlo a mi mayoría de edad es decir en 3 años así que mi fortuna nadie la podía tocar solo un cantidad mensual que era para mi manutención las empresas iban a ser dirigidas por gente capacitada como hasta ahora, hoy era el día de la cremación de mis padres ellos pidieron eso así que iríamos a ceremonia yo aun estaba en otro mundo vi todo como si no fuera yo mis padres ingresados a ese horno mientras sus cuerpos se convertían en cenizas luego estas en una urna que, según sus deseos, querían compartir me fue entregada, la abrace y empecé a llorar, mi tío Harry me abrazo y nos fuimos a su casa que ahora era también la mía.

Había pasado mas de 1 mes y yo seguía en mi estado zombi mi tío Harry trato por todos los medios de levantarme el animo pero por mas que quiso no pudo me sentía vacía rota sin mis padres me sentía sola en el mundo

Bella mi pequeña se cuanto sufres yo también extraño a tus padres por eso creo que seria mejor que cambiemos de aires tu que dices se que amas Italia pero que te parece regresar a Londres ahí esta tu primo Seth ¿lo recuerdas?- Seth mi primo era 4 años mayor que yo pero era todo un encanto conmigo lo quería mucho así que me decidí quedarme en Italia era recordar lo que paso así que accedí una semana después estábamos en Londres en la casa de mi tío donde fuimos recibidos por un entusiasta Seth

Bella ¿como estas mi amorosa Campanita?- yo solo corrí y lo abrace Seth siempre había sido mi Sol éramos como hermanos aunque el fuera mayor que yo siempre me protegía, y jugábamos juntos y me ayudaba en mis travesuras el era un genio de la informática podía hacer de todo con una computadora – ya campanita ya paso vamos que te muestro tu cuarto.

Paso el tiempo y yo cada vez me iba encerrando mas en la sed de venganza que tenia con ese maldito y así paso un año en los que tanto Seth como mi tío Harry me ayudaron y apoyaron en todo por seguridad tome clases en casa, el día de mi cumpleaños 16 me decidí y hable con mi tío y Seth.

Quiero pedirles algo por mi cumpleaños y les ruego que no me digan que no a esto- ellos me miraron con una interrogante en la cara hasta que Harry rompió el silencio-

Dime que es lo que quieres pequeña que sea lo que sea tratare de dártelo

Quiero prepararme, quiero prepararme para encontrar y matar a los malditos que asesinaron a mis padres - los dos se quedaron si palabras ante mi petición y se hizo un silencio tenso-

Bella…- comenzó Seth pero yo lo interrumpí

No lobito por favor no me digas que no es bueno si no me ayudan yo veré como hago pero voy si o si a prepararme para que cuando llegue el día termine con esos Bastardos que me destruyeron la vida y se llevaron la vida de mis padres

Esta bien- me dio después de un largo tiempo mi tío Harry – la próxima semana te traeré a todos los que necesitas para que te prepares para tu venganza pero te pido pequeña no pierdas tu vida por esto estaremos para ti siempre.

Una semana después estaba en mi cuarto escuchando a Debussy para calmarme hoy mi tío me dijo que vendrían los encargados de mi entrenamiento.

¡Bella! Baja por favor- me saque los audífonos vestida con ropa de deporte y unas zapatillas baje las escaleras y me encontré con Seth que me llevo al estudio de tío Harry- ¿estas segura de esto campanita?

Si lobito no te preocupes necesito de esto

Bien sabes que siempre estoy contigo

Lo se lobito muchas gracias te quiero

Yo también campanita- llegamos al estudio de mi tío y vimos ahí a 5 personas muy jóvenes no mayores de los 25 el que se veía mayor

Bella te presento a tus entrenadores Garrett Mackenzie, Diego Schwarz, Nahuel Robinson y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Me fue nombrando uno por 7uno mientras los señalaba Garrett era un hombre de unos 25 años alto masomenos 1.85 de alto corpulento con ojos grises y mirada amable, Diego era un poco mas bajo que Garrett pero aun así alto no tenia tanta contextura física pero si estaba bien formado con ojos negros como la noche cabello castaño claro y con una cara de serenidad única, Nahuel era de contextura atlética de la misma altura que Diego con piel bronceada ojos caramelo y cabello largo color arena amarrado en una coleta, Jasper era de la misma estatura de Garrett alto musculoso pero no al extremo con cabello rubio y ojos azul eléctrico y por ultimo Rosalie una hermosa mujer que mas parecía modelo con su altura cuerpo de infarto ojos azules cabello rubio era una diosa que en cuanto la vi mi autoestima cayo en picado hasta llegar a cero.

Mucho gusto- salude a uno por uno dándoles la mano a los que ellos me respondieron

Bella se que parecen jóvenes pero créeme que son los mejores sino no los habría traído.

Espero que nos llevemos bien y que sean pacientes conmigo

No te preocupes pequeña que la practica hace al maestro solo te pedimos que des lo mejor de ti y que te tomes todo esto enserio si es lo que nos conto tu tío es verdad esto no es un juego hablamos de ligas mayores- me hablo seriamente Garrett

No te preocupes que si es que le he rogado esto a mi tío es por que me quiero deshacer de esa escoria.

Luego de eso hablamos un poco mas y cada uno se fue introduciendo un poco mas en lo que me iba a enseñar y algo mas de ellos

Como suponía ellos eran realmente jóvenes el mayor Garrett tenia 27 años e iba a enseñarme todo acerca de peleas de contacto y defensa personal Diego con sus 24 me enseñaría manejo de armas y puntería, Nahuel me iba a enseñar por raro que parezca me enseñaría etiqueta refinamiento la verdad en un momento no entendí para que pero el luego me explico que en toda situaciones me tengo que comportar como un camaleón si la situación amerita que me comporte como una dama para encubrirme tenia que hacerlo también se encargo que aprendiera distintos idiomas el tenia 25 años pero era todo un sabiondo, Jasper me enseño estrategias camuflaje y aunque parezca tonto meditación el me dijo que si sucumbía a los nervios solo por un segundo podría perder la vida, Rosalie por muy diva que parezca fue ala que me enseño a armar y desactivar bombas así como mecánica introducción de micrófonos y espionaje y tanto Jasper como ella me enseñaron a montar moto como correr con coches de carreras en caso de persecución y hasta montar caballo y volar una avioneta o helicóptero me sorprendió que para sus 20 años supieran todo eso pero me confesaron que su padre había sido general de las fuerzas especiales y habían aprendido todo eso con el ellos eran hermanos gemelos y aunque en un principio pensé que Rosalie no me pasaba al final nos hicimos grandes amigas.

Así empecé mi entrenamiento pues no iba a detenerme hasta terminar con la vida de esos desgraciados que terminaron con la vida de mis padres tan cruelmente

En la Actualidad

_**Estaba con mis padres planeando mi fiesta de cumpleaños numero 15**_

_**Charlie nuestra princesa tiene que tener lo mejor y solo una vez va a cumplir quise entiéndelo**_

_**Si cariño pero…..- entonces escuchamos gritos y sonidos de balas – BELLA, RENE VAMOS ESCONDANSE.- Yo no sabia que estaba pasando de repente mi padre nos llevo a la sala ahí movió una alfombra y no se de donde abrió una puerta que daba a una especie de sótano pero era pequeño y oscuro tenia un pasadizo que no sabia a donde conducía mi padre me bajo ahí cuando alce la mirada vi a mis padres discutiendo- NO RENE ANDA CON BELLA SALVENSE**_

_**NO CHARLIE ENTIENDE VEN CON NOSOTRAS NO ME VOY SIN TI AMOR PORFAVOR**_

_**ENTIENDELO LES DARA AMS TIEMPO EN ESCAPAR TRATARE DE DETENERLOS.- veía todo pero mi mente no podía juntar que es lo que pasaba tenia miedo, y mis padres estaban con pánico**_

_**AMOR PORFAVO…- fue cuando escuchamos que derrumbaban la puerta principal y varios pasos acercándose, mi padre fue hacia un armario y saco dos armas mientras mi madre me cerro la puerta no sin antes decirme- corre por el pasillo y no salgas hasta que no te vayamos a buscar ¿entendido? Me dio un beso en la frente y me cerro, con lagrimas en los ojos seguí el pasadizo y hasta que vi una pequeña luz atreves de unas rejillas me di cuenta de que se podía ver el salón desde ahí, y vi a mis padres rodeados de muchas personas con armas**_

_**Luego de eso gritos suplicas sangre llanto**_

NOOOOOOOOOOO- me desperté en medio de la oscuridad sudando frio agitada por los recuerdos que venían a mi otra vez esos recuerdos, recuerdos de ese día en el que mi vida cambio pero hoy empezaba mi venganza después de 5 años de entrenamiento estaba lista y con la ayuda de todos ya tenia un plan esta noche a pesar de las protestas de todos por querer acompañarme iba a iniciar mi venganza después de meses de seguimiento empezaría por dos ratas y llegaría hasta el rey mas pronto de lo que pensaba.

Me levante tome una ducha después de verificar mi reloj me cambie unos pantalones de cuero negro una bolsa de turas y mi chamarra de cuero negra también tome mi maleta ya lista con lo que necesitaba monte mi moto y me dirija hacia el lugar donde daría comienzo a mi venganza.

Así comienza mi historia que les parece pega esperen que pronto aparecen los Cullen habrá amor venganza y… jojojo lean si quieren averiguar


	2. 2 EL CASTIGO COMIENZA

**CHICASSSSS se que no he avanzado con mi otro fic pero prometo que pronto subo un cap. nuevo que ya esta casi acabado solo que no me gustaba mucho la estructura ya creada y como que he tenido problemas en casa y con mi bebe: D bueno pero se me ocurrió esta historia y quería empezarla les prometo que actualizare por lo menos 1 cap. por día este es mi nuevo fic denle chance**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M pero la historia es mía: D así que disfruten.**

**1. EL COMIENZO DEL CASTIGO**

Una noche sin luna ni estrellas en Londres, se veía una sombra cerca escondida en un callejón esperando para cumplir con una misión, venganza, ellos mataron a sus padres cruelmente frente a sus ojos y ahora lo único que quiere es encontrar a esos que le arruinaron la vida.

Dos hombres iban caminando tranquilamente, dos personas que a simple vista parecían gente normal saliendo de su trabajo aunque realmente en su mirada se podía ver la crueldad de su alma.- Ey Laurent ¿terminaste con el trabajo que te dieron?-

Si sabes que fue de lo mas fácil incluso pude divertirme con la chiquilla antes de acabarla el pobre estúpido de su padre solo miraba, eso le pasa por meterse con la organización-

A ese estúpido se lo advertimos no debió meter sus narices en nuestros asuntos, pero ¿recuperaste toda la información?

No me creas un estúpido James sabes que si ya la destruí toda no hay nada que nos pueda incriminar

¿Y cual es la nueva misión?

Ninguna tendremos que regresar a Estados Unidos el Jefe decidió trasladarse ahí nadie se imagina que ya no están por acá.

Bueno regresar a los estados Unidos ¿a donde exactamente?

Chicago ¿no es una ironía? En los años 20' era la sede de las principales mafias ahora resulta que será nuevamente el escenario de estas. El Jefe quiere derrocar a una de las Mafias mas grandes y mas extrañas que hay ahí

¿Extrañas? ¿Cómo que extrañas?

Pues ellos son uno de los pocos "buenos" en nuestro rubro nunca matan si es que hay otra opción y son demasiado caritativos unos estúpidos a mi parecer pero son una de las mas grandes y respetadas por todos y el jefe los quiere destruir.

Bajo la protección de la oscuridad se vio la silueta de una persona que escuchaba a esos dos hablando tan tranquilamente de la destrucción de otra familia mas, mientras los dos conversaban esta se preparaba para acabar con esas escorias y sacar la mayor información que pudiera para llegar al Jefe ese ser tan despreciable que le había arruinado la vida.

Sigilosamente salió entre las sombras una chica de cabellos castaños hermosos ojos marrones como el chocolate con un cuerpo de infarto enfundada en unos pantalones de cuero negro una blusa de tiras negra con un escote que no era tan exagerado y una chamarra de cuero negra también con unas botas hasta la pantorrilla. Haciéndose la perdida se acerco a los dos sujetos con algo en mente acabarlos como ellos habían hecho con tantos otros anteriormente

Al percatarse de la presencia de la chica Laurent le dijo- Ey muñeca que hace una preciosidad como tu tan solita esta noche no sabes que es peligroso? Aunque pensándolo bien ¿por que no nos divertimos un rato?¿tu que crees James?

Estoy de acuerdo vamos muñequita no te nos resistas

No por favor no me hagan nada – dijo la castaña con su mejor cara de inocente asustada- po-por fa-favor- Laurent la tomó de la muñeca para acercarla a su cuerpo y tratar de besarla mientras que James veía divertido la situación esperando su momento

-Vamos Laurent no te entretengas tanto que yo también quiero disfrutar de esta preciosura- n sus ojos se veía la lujuria y planes para esta "pobre" castaña, cuando Laurent quiso tocarla, la muchacha tomo su muñeca le dio una vuelta y le hizo una llave inmovilizándolo en el piso mientras que James atónito solo se quedo mirando; Laurent se zafó de su agarre- ¡MALDITA PERRA A MI NADIE ME HACE ESTO Y SALE CON VIDA!- James reacciono y fue por la castaña tratando de darle un golpe a lo cual esta esquivo para luego darle una parada en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire, Laurent se lanzo hacia ella y la abrazo por atrás tratando de sujetarla pero ella le dio un golpe con el codo en la cara que lo dejo aturdido, ella aprovecho para atestarle un par de golpes mas que lo dejaron tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre- Ya me canse de este juego- dijo la muchacha mirando al tipo tirado en el suelo cuando sintió al otro viniendo por ella por detrás a quien le propino otra patada esta vez en la cara y un par de golpes que lo dejaron inconsciente en el suelo- Veamos quien morirá primero- en los ojos de la chica en estos momentos solo se veía la frialdad y repulsión que sentía por estos dos seres que eran parte de los que habían destruido su vida- Bien Laurent, tu eres el primero contigo James me divertiré un poco mas- se acerco lentamente a Laurent que seguía tirado en el suelo confuso, la chica saco una pistola de sus pantalones y lo apunto a la cabeza- Ey tu mírame, que seré lo ultimo que veas en este mundo antes que te vallas al infierno

- Maldita pe-perra, sabes acaso quienes somos nosotros?¿sabes con quienes te estas metiendo? Somos parte de la guardia de los Vulturi ¿sabes quienes son?- dijo esperando ver el miedo de la chica pero solo encontró diversión en su mirada por lo cual el se asusto

- claro que se quienes son, ahora despídete mal nacido esto va por esa pobre niña que hiciste sufrir y por la familia que mataste hace dos noches y por todos a los que destruiste la vida malnacido- con esto le disparo entre ceja y ceja viendo como sus ojos quedaban vacios, se paro y se acerco al otro que estaba aun inconsciente en el suelo- Veamos que haremos contigo quiero saber que cosas quiere hacerle tu Jefe a esas personas- la castaña arrastro el cuerpo inconsciente del tipo y lo llevo al auto que había robado antes le amarro las manos al volante y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto esperando que despertara cogió su maletín que tenia ahí guardado y saco una navaja y empezó a jugar con ella cuando vio que James despertaba

-PERRA MALNACIADA ¿QUIEN DIABLOS ERES? ¿QUE MIERDA QUIERES? NO SABES CON QUIEN TE HAS METIDO

-ShhhhSHhHH enserio es que no conocen que otra cosa decir se quien eres James Gingadet y tu también sabes quien soy aunque creo que no me recuerdes han pasado 6 años desde la ultima vez que me viste.

-DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS NO SE QUIEN ERES QUE DIANTRES QUIERES

-TDK Tsk- que mala memoria tienes mi querido James hace 6 años fuiste a mi casa junto con otros mas y asesinaron a mis padres a si sin mas

Jajajjaja, discúlpame estúpida pero la verdad es que no se de quienes me hablas he matado a tantos que ya ni me acuerdo de sus caras.- la chica tranquilamente se paro al lado de el y con una mirada de odio puro le dijo-

Hace 6 años unos matones , tu y tu jefe se aparecieron en una villa en Florencia, y mataron a mis padres creo que si los recuerdas Charlie y René Swan- James se quedo impactado pues recordaba ese día perfectamente Charlie Swan era uno de los principales rivales de su Jefe y una noche hacia 8 años entraron en la casa donde se encontraban y mataron a ambos y aunque buscaron a la hija que tenían no la encontraron por ningún lado- Soy yo la pequeña Isabella a quienes no encontraron las que vio como USTEDES MALDITOS TORTURARON Y MATARON A MIS PADRES- grito con toda la ira contenida- ahora-dijo recuperando su mascara de frialdad- yo voy a matarlos uno por uno, pero antes quiero que me digas que es eso que quiere hacer su "Jefe" ahora, por que quiere matar a Los Cullen

Estas muy equivocada si piensas que te lo voy a decir ¡ANTES MUERTO!

No te preocupes James que aun así te iras al infierno pero tu decides como si rápidamente o quieres sufrir un poco por mi no hay problema es mas quiero que sientas todo el dolor que le hiciste sentir a mi madre, que a pesar de pedir clemencia, tu la torturaste golpeaste y violaste con esos hijos de perra, así que decide de una vez- le dijo mientras con la navaja cogía uno de sus dedos y empezaba a cortarlos

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHGHHHHHH ¡MALDITA SEAASSSSSSS! SUELTAME PERRA NO TE VOY A DECIR NADA!

Mi querido James créeme que puedo esto toda la noche- dijo mientras cogía el encendedor del auto y cauterizaba la herida de lo que hasta hace unos segundos se encontraba un dedo- Dime quienes son los Cullen- James miraba con odio a la castaña jadeando en busca de aliento por el dolor le contesto

Es una de las mafias mas grandes de los Estados Unidos pero solo se dedican al contrabando

Y que quiere tu Jefe de ellos

Destruirlos así como te matara a ti maldita Estúpida

James James esa boquita por favor cual es la sede de tu Jefe

No te lo pienso decir- la muchacha solo cogió su cuchillo y corto otro dedo-AHHHHHHH

No me lo vas a decir James- dijo cauterizando la nueva herida- vamos no piensas que es mejor que te mate de una vez solo dame la información que necesito y terminare con tu sufrimiento

No lo se solo se que andan en un bar llamado "LA TUA CANTANTE" pero no se nada mas ahí nos íbamos a reunir con ellos. AHORA MATAME DE UNA VEZ POR QUE NO TE PIENSO DECIR NADA MAS PERO RECUERDA QUE TE VERE EN EL INFIERNO POR QUE TE VAN A ATRAPAR Y MATAR.

No lo creo mi querido James si me matan no será antes de que yo los halla hecho pagar por todo lo que le hicieron a mis padres por lo que me hicieron a mi, adiós James disfruta del Infierno.

James la vio un poco confundido cuando bajo del auto con su maleta, sin embargo la muchacha saco de su maleta una mecha y un encendedor coloco esta mecha en el tanque de gasolina lo encendió y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás , se encontraban en una zona de almacenes alejada de la ciudad por lo cual las calles estaban desiertas cuando llego al callejón donde se había ocultado se subió a su moto una hermosa HONDA CBR 954 RR edición especial FIRE BLADE (foto en mi perfil) cuando arranco escucho la explosión del auto y los gritos de James mientras moría calcinado se marcho luego que vio que su trabajo por el momento estaba terminado, se dirigió a toda velocidad a su casa para buscar toda la información que necesitaría, había tomado una decisión iría a Estados Unidos y acabaría con Los Vulturi y prevendría a los Cullen pero antes quería saber mas de ellos así que Seth seria quien ayudaría con eso con esos pensamientos llego a las rejas de una hermosa casa, aunque realmente tendrían que llamarle mansión, para bañarse y hablar con Seth.


	3. 3  PLANEANDO UN VIAJE A CHICAGO

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos en esta historia que me pertenece por completo: D**

**

* * *

**

**PLANEANDO UN VIAJE A CHICAGO**

**BPOV:**

Bella regreso casi a las 2 de la mañana a la mansión y no pensaba encontrarse con todos ahí esperándola cuando la vieron llegar noto en todos una expresión de alivio. Luego de dejarles claro que estaba bien y que la esperaran para que conversaran Bella subió a darse un baño no se sentía bien para nada veía la sangre en sus manos y su mente se dividía en dos una estaba satisfecha por haber acabado con la vida de esos tipos y así empezar con esa venganza además de haber descubierto el paradero de Aro Vulturi y su "guardia" como se hacia llamar, pero por otra parte se sentía sucia y sola sabia que esto no le iba a devolver a sus padres pero necesitaba vengar su muerte, el agua de la ducha pasaba por su cuerpo relajándola y quitándole el olor a sangre y muerte que traía con ella, permaneció un corto tiempo por que necesitaba planear su próximo movimiento y quería ver si es que su familia la iba a apoyar en esto, por que eso era en lo que se habían convertido ellos su familia Garrett, Diego; Nahuel, Jasper Rosalie Seth y su tío Harry eran ahora su familia y los amaba con todo su corazón ellos habían ayudado e instruido sobretodo apoyado y habían estado ahí par todo ella era una chica centrada tranquila un poco introvertida aparte de su entrenamiento ella estudio en casa con tutores saliendo siempre con las mejores notas y recomendaciones por parte de los tutores su tío Harry la había instruido en todo lo que eran negocios par cuando ella decidiera tomar parte del directorio y quisiera dirigir sus empresas para una chica de 21 años era muy madura pero a pesar de estar rodeada de muchas personas a quien amaba se sentía sola vacía como si algo le faltara, siempre adjudico este sentimiento a la perdida de sus padres pero en realidad se daba cuenta que le hacia falta el amor, lamentablemente entre entrenamientos educación jamás tuvo la posibilidad de encontrar amor se una chica de esa edad y jamás haber tenido novio, ni siquiera un beso o por ende seguir siendo virgen era algo que a muchos horrorizaba y preocupaba sobretodo a su familia que tuvo en algunas ocasiones tratar de encontrar a alguien para que salieran incluso Rosalie los puso a ella y a Jasper en una situación algo incomoda de la cual salieron riendo ante este recuerdo Bella sonrió

_Tres años atrás_

_Flashback_

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando una muy decidida rubia entro como huracán a mi cuarto a rebuscar en mi armario

-Mmmm… Rosalie ¿que estas buscando en mi armario?

-Shhh tu calla Isabella vas a hacer lo que te ordene me dijo saliendo con un vestido negro con escote en v ceñido de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto mi espalda que me llegaba por el muslo u unas zapatillas plateadas con taco alto muy hermosas para ser sinceras pero no la ropa que me acostumbraba a poner- te vas a poner esto y luego te voy a peinar y maquillar y saldremos esta noche como que ya esta de que pares encerrada en esta casa solo entrenando y estudiando es hora que salgas a hacer vida social así que no me digas siquiera no por que sabes que no te voy a escuchar mueve tu delgado trasero y ponte lo que te he dicho ahora- me dijo con una mirada que no daba ocasión a rebatir tomando las cosas me metí en el baño después de un balo rápido me las coloque realmente ese vestido estaba nuevo n había tenido siquiera la intención de ponérselo era muy atrevido incluso para ella pero no podía admitir que era hermoso, después de una sesión de belleza bajaron y se encontraron con todos quienes se quedaron mirándola con la boca abierta, Bella tuvo un profundo sonrojo no estaba acostumbrada a que la vieran así se despidió de sus tío que les pidió a todos que la cuidaran y se fueron a un bar de moda todos estaban bailando y divirtiéndose Garrett coqueteaba con una rubia despampanante Diego Bailaba con una chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro hermosa en verdad Nahuel Rosalie y Jasper hablaban con ella cosas animadas en la mesa en las que se encontraban hasta que Rosalie empezó con una charla algo incomoda- Jasper- en nombrado miro a su hermana y le lanzo una mirada interrogante- ¿no crees que Bella esta muy hermosa?- el sonrojo de Bella se hizo presente no sabia por que Rosalie empezaba con estas cosas – Si esta muy hermosa- respondió Jasper con una mirada de confusión en sus ojos

- Hermanito por que no salen a bailar un rato, no la vas a dejar acá sentada ¿cierto?- con tono inocente que nadie le creyó Nahuel reía por lo bajo por que sabia que se traía entre manos Rosalie y aunque le había advertido que nada iba a pasar por que se querían como hermanos ella no le había prestado atención cuando le había contado su plan de juntar a Bella con Jasper- claro que si ¿vamos Bella?- cuando salieron a Bailar se veía en la cara de Rosalie una cara de satisfacción- Ves Nahuel te dije que mi plan iba a funcionar ambos están bastante solos hace tiempo que Jasper no sale con nadie y Bella ni se diga jamás ha tenido una cita – le dijo con un deje de suficiencia en la voz- Bueno Rosalie no creo que valla a funcionar Bella ni Jasper se ven con esos ojos se lo que te digo ella nos quiere como hermanos y Jasper también la quiere como tal- con una mirada asesina Rosalie le dijo- No me arruines mi momento vas a ver como va a funcionar.

Luego de esa noche Rosalie hacia de todo para que Jasper y Bella se quedaran juntos y solos hasta que ellos se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de Rosalie

-Jasper ¿te has dado cuenta de lo mismo que yo?

- claro que si quiere que seamos algo mas que amigos cierto, espero que no te ofendas pero a ti te quiero como a mi hermana pequeña- con una risita Bella lo tranquilizo- Jasper eres el hermano mayor que nunca tuve no te podría ver como otra cosa y tampoco te ofendas pero no eres mi tipo

- ¿Qué? Tratas de decir que no soy guapo- se fingió ofendido pero le fallo ya que una risa se le escapo

Oh si claro que eres guapo pero no eres mi tipo, lo siento pero no te podría ver para algo más que amigo bueno hermano

Aja es lo mismo que yo te quiero peque eres mi hermanita- le dijo abrazándola a lo que Bella correspondió, en ese momento apareció Rosalie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

¡LO SABIA, LO SABIA! USTEDES HARIAN UNA GRAN PAREJA- dijo dando saltitos

Mmmm Rose lo lamentamos pero no se de que hablas sabemos lo que querías pero entiende que yo a Bella solo la veo como mi hermanita- Bella estaba asintiendo en respuesta mientras la cara de Rosalie pasaba por la desilusión tristeza y ultimo por rabia

RAYOS Ustedes son unos aburridos detrás de Rosalie apareció Nahuel con una sonrisa burlona-

Bueno Rosalie como te dije no funciono tu "grandioso plan" así que paga- Jasper y Bella miraron incrédulos a Rosalie

Que pensé que ganaría me hicieron perder 100 dólares maldición

Desde ahí Rosalie termino con sus intentos de juntarme con alguien

_Fin Flashback_

Después de el baño me coloque unos pantalones deportivos negros una camiseta de tiras ploma y una sudadera blanca con mis zapatillas blancas también cogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo y baje para encontrarme con los chicos ellos me estaban esperando por Bella

Chicos disculpen la demora pero quería quitarme todo rastro de suciedad antes de hablar con ustedes

No te preocupes Bella pero te pedimos que la próxima nos dejes al tanto de lo que vas a hacer sabes como hemos estado preocupados por ti saliste ni siquiera un micrófono o algo llevaste para comunicarnos contigo- me dijo con el entrecejo fruncido Garrett

Lo lamento pero no volverá a pasar todo salió de acuerdo a lo que tenia planeado la información fue la correcta y no tuve inconvenientes, saque información que me va a ser útil para mi siguiente paso se donde están los Vulturi y los planes que tienen ahora en mente

¿Dónde están ahora?- pregunto un muy interesado Jasper

En Estados Unidos se trasladaron para ser mas exactos a Chicago, pero esa no es toda la información que tengo, se que están ahí y quieren destruir a una familia Los Cullen

Los Cullen yo los conozco hace años tus padres y yo hicimos algunos negocios con ellos de los legales y hace dos años me encontré con Carlisle que es el jefe de la familia es una buena persona en realidad- dijo mi tío Harry

Pues a esas buenas personas las quieren sacar del camino y no pienso permitir que las destruyan como me destruyeron a mi así que he decidido ir a Chicago advertirles y seguir con mi plan- les dije mirándolos a todos seriamente

Bueno ¿cuando partimos? Pregunto un entusiasmado Seth

Si hay que hacer los planes ver donde nos quedaremos y el traslado de todo el equipo necesario- Dijo Rosalie haciendo la lista mental de todo.

Aparte de la investigación y uno que otros documentos falsos así como identidades falsas por si nos es necesario, dijo seriamente Diego.

Chicos gracias enserio, no quiero obligarlos a hacer nada no quiero que cambien sus vida por mi solo por una venganza que es mía

Bella eres nuestra familia y siempre estaremos ahí para ti así que no pienses nada hay que prepararnos para esta misión – me dijo con cariño y determinación Garrett

Si pequeña que piensas que te vamos a dejar sola con todo esto estamos ahí para ti en todo- me dijo Nahuel

Gracias, enserio mañana a primera hora empezamos con todos los preparativos para el viaje antes del final de la semana tenemos que partir no podemos perder tiempo cada día puede ser mas el riesgo que los Cullen estén en riesgo, vamos a dormir y mañana empezaremos

Después de despedirnos y que se fuera cada uno a su habitación, por que si todos vivían acá, me puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño pensando en todo lo que tendríamos que arreglar y en lo afortunada que era por tenerlos a ellos como familia. En estos seis años me he dado cuenta de el cambio que he sufrido no solo físicamente sino también emocionalmente me he vuelto mas fuerte decidida y extrovertida mis gustos por la moda también han cambiado a grandes rasgos realmente con alguien como Rosalie a mi lado no podría ser de otra forma aunque no soy una gran fanática de las compras las disfruto de vez en cuando y he aprendido a vestirme, gracias a las clases de Nahuel me he convertido en alguien refinado y mas segura de mi misma aunque se que por dentro jamás cambiare siempre seré algo tímida pero trato de disfrazarlo estos años me han cambiado totalmente.

A la mañana siguiente luego de desayunar todos nos encontrábamos en nuestro cuartel de estrategias como lo llamaba Jasper era una habitación llena de ordenadores mapas y distintas cosas que nos servían para investigar nuestros objetivos Seth estaba en la misión de encontrar toda la información referente a los Cullen, horarios, rutinas, hobbies gustos, todo, Rosalie hacia las averiguaciones de lo concerniente a los Vulturi ubicación y negocios, Garrett y Diego se encargaron de los documentos falsos en caso de ser necesarios y Nahuel todo acerca de el viaje y encontrar una casa cerca a la de los Cullen para habitarla Tío Harry estaba en la empresa solucionando unos imprevistos que habían acontecido quería dejar todo en orden para viajar pero había dejado dicho que lamentablemente no iba a poder estar con ellos todo el tiempo por el trabajo, aunque ellos tenían en conocimiento que el año pasado había iniciado una relación con Sue Harrison quien había sido su asistente por mas de 10 años, todos estaban felices por el pues después de la muerte de su esposa Sara cuando Seth tenia solo 5 años no había vuelto a Salir con nadie mas así que todos estaba felices pues hacia tiempo veían las miradas que se lanzaban Sue y Harry pero ambos eran demasiado tímidos para dar el primer paso, así que Harry iba a estar con ellos solo una semana para la introducción de la Familia Cullen con ellos.

Después de unas horas Garrett y diego regresaron con una maleta en la que tenían todos los documentos necesarios, Nahuel había arreglado el uso del avión privado y la compra de la casa ya amueblada a dos cuadras de la casa de los Cullen Jasper tenia todo el equipo casi listo Rosalie tenia casi toda la información que necesitaban de los Vulturi y Seth tuvo todo acerca de los Cullen hasta el numero de cuentas bancarias

Bien chicos tengo la casa y el avión estará listo para partir el viernes a las 8 de la mañana para llegar a las 4:30pm hora de Londres es decir a las 11:30 am hora Chicago realmente veía que el cambio de horario seria algo pesado pero teníamos que hacer todo lo mas rápido posible- nos dijo entusiasmado Nahuel el siempre era así a pesar de su opción sexual nadie lo discriminaba, no lo había dicho Nahuel era gay pero no lo aparentaba y nadie nos molestaba

Ok nosotros tenemos los documentos listos en caso de cualquier cosa así también hemos localizado unos contactos en Chicago que nos pueden proporcionar algunas identificaciones si es necesario.- hablo Diego.

Ok todo el equipo necesario así como los transportes y vehículos y armas estarán listos a nuestra llegada a Chicago-dijo Jasper con la mirada aun en la pantalla.

La información de los Vulturi es escasa pero al menos nos ayudara a dar con su cometido tengo entendido que siempre se reúnen en un clan llamado "la Tua Cantante" esta en el centro de Chicago es un lugar exclusivo que usan como fachada para sus negocios. Y por lo que tengo acá están su guardia en la totalidad con los Jefes.- la información de Rosalie me era muy interesante así que teníamos casi todo listo solo nos faltaba la información de los Cullen.

Seth ¿tienes todo lo que necesitamos?- le pregunte quien estaba bajando la iluminación de la habitación mientras nos indicaba dentarnos en los muebles frente a la pantalla mientras dejaba todo listo empezó con su presentación

Valla Seth presentación y todo ¿no necesitamos palomitas de maíz?

No seas payaso Jasper y presta atención a este genio le sobro tiempo hasta para hacernos una presentación ¿tiene efectos también?- pregunto burlonamente Rosalie.

Ya, ya dejen de molestar a mi lobito y presten atención- dije medio riendo siempre lo molestaban pero Seth era alguien muy organizado y le gustaba hacer este tipo de presentaciones en caso de tener alguna clase de información

Gracias campanita, empecemos- prendió el proyector y empezó su presentación- Estos son Carlisle y Esme Cullen Jefes de Familia- en l foto que aparecían se veía a un pareja en extremo guapos y jóvenes de no mas de 50 años Carlisle se le veía alto tenia el cabello rubio y ojos caramelo realmente guapo Esme Cullen tenia el cabello caramelo ojos verdes ambos mas parecían actores de Hollywood eran guapísimos- aparte de sus negocios con la mafia y ser uno de los mas reconocidos empresarios Carlisle Cullen es medico Cirujano de gran renombre ha habido muchos rumores en cuanto a lo de la mafia pero nadie ha podido probarle nada aparte de los negocios ilícitos que tienen que se remiten al contrabando solamente tiene a su cargo una clínica privada de gran renombre y dos hospitales de Beneficencia es un gran filántropo dueño de varios negocios de Chicago mantiene un perfil relativamente bajo, Esme Cullen es diseñadora de interiores y arquitecto tiene una empresa de decoraciones desde hace años aunque ahora trabaja mas desde casa le gusta ser ama de casa y ha participado de varias ONG aparte de organizar fiestas para ayudar a madres adolecentes, maltratadas y apoya la búsqueda de curas para distintas enfermedades como el cáncer; el matrimonio tiene tres hijos el mayor Emmet Cullen de 26 años es arquitecto reconocido pero ahora se dedica a tomarse un año sabático aparte de estar ayudando en el negocio de la familia se le conocieron algunas conquistas pero ahora según la información que tengo esta solo– en la imagen se veía a un hombre corpulento riendo a primera vista se le veía amenazante pero esa sonrisa le daba un aire aniñado tenia el cabello oscuro rizado con ojos color caramelo era musculoso parecía un oso-Rosalie cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas- había susurrado Jasper riéndose de la cara de Rose, yo tuve que reprimir una carcajada ante la mirada asesina que le dio a Jasper- Esta de acá es Alice Cullen de 23 años estudia diseño de modas e Historia del arte es por lo que mis informes dicen una compradora compulsiva hay gastos enormes de ropa- en la pantalla se veía a una chica pequeñita con cabello negro con las puntas que apuntaban a cualquier lado bien vestida que daba la apariencia de una pequeña hada- Jasper,

¿Quiere un balde para tu baba?, le toco burlarse a Rose yo no guante mas y rompí a reír a lo que todos me quedaron mirando Jasper y Rose con veneno los otros con curiosidad- Lo si-siento e-es que estos dos no cambian- dije entre risas señalando a Rose y Jasper que me miraron con ganas de matarme después que les dije el motivo a los demás los cuales se unieron a mis risas

Bueno prosigamos- dijo Seth cuando nos clamamos- este el mas joven de los Cullen su nombre Edward Anthony Cullen- la risa que tenia hace unos momentos se me evaporo instantáneamente cuando vi a ese Dios Griego en foto- tiene 21 años esta estudiando medicina y es mano derecha de su padre en los negocios- el chico de la imagen se le veía alto mas o menos 1.87 cabellos cobrizos rebeldes que lo hacían ver completamente sexy unos ojos verde que te daban ganas de perderte en ellos una cara perfecta angulosa nariz recta un cuerpo de infarto sino tan grande como su hermano se veían unos músculos bien trabajados me quede embobada mirando esa sonrisa torcida que aparecía en la foto en la que estaba vestido de traje negro con una camisa azul se le veía PERFECTO- jajajajajajaja nuestra Bellita se quedo babeando por el chico y después dice que nosotros somos los que nos quedamos pegados- un sonrojo se apodero de mi algo que no había cambiado con los años aunque había moderado eran mis sonrojos mientras todos se reían e mi carraspee y trate de ponerme seria- Ok chicos ¡basta! No molesten que esto es importante

Si Campanita salte por la tangente nomas vemos como te comías con los ojos a ese chico no te hagas la tonta- trate de recobrarme y de no hacerle caso a los chicos que se burlaban de mi. Después de unos 20 minutos de burla hacia mi persona que también direccione hacia Rose y Jasper seguimos con la información de cada miembro de la familia con actividades rutinas y lugares que frecuentaban- solo para que sepan- dijo Seth como si no quiere la cosa dándonos una mirada de soslayo a Rose, Jasper y a mi- los tres están solteros y sin compromisos- los demás rompieron a reír mientras nosotros nos hacíamos los desentendidos, aunque me preguntaba como tremendo espécimen de hombre estaba solo seguro era de la clase de chicos que tenia aventuras de una noche no había de otra opción aunque debo decir que esos ojos me encandilaron tengo que poner mi mente en la misión. Después de unas horas vimos que eran las 2 de la tarde e hicimos un receso para comer ya todo estaba planeado Seth me entrego la información de los Cullen detalladamente así como también tenia toda la información recabada por Rosalie de los Vulturi, después de el almuerzo y detallar unas cosa mas cada quien fue a hacer distintas actividades, ya en la noche llego Harry y le conté todo lo que estaba planeado así como cuando era que nos íbamos de viaje y lo que íbamos a hacer.

Ya en mi habitación después de una ducha relajante tome la información en mis manos y empecé estudiando lo de los Vulturi y planeando como acercarme y hacer que paguen, estaba metida en eso cuando vi la carpeta de el menor de los Cullen la curiosidad me gano y empecé a leer su información, por lo que veía se notaba a un chico serio, tranquilo con varias habilidades como tocar el piano la guitarra y distintos instrumentos, también leí que sabia varios idiomas y no se le conocían mas que una novia formal que había tenido hace años mas su historial de conquistas o era muy reservado o no existía con su físico optaba por el primero. Me quede mirando la foto unos instantes mas hasta que el sueño me venció, esa noche soñé con unos orbes verdes que me miraban con intensidad.

Los días pasaron rápidamente entre preparativos y estrategias teníamos todo en orden hoy era el viaje y después de muchas cosas ya estábamos en el Jet privado a punto de despegar para llegar a Chicago donde acabaría lo que había empezado destruir a esa porquería de gente que mataron a mis padres y que ahora anuncian querer destruir a otra familia cosa que no permitiría. La mayor parte del viaje dormimos para estar despiertos hoy mismo estaríamos en Chicago e iríamos a la casa de los Cullen mi tío Harry ya había hablado con ellos para reunirnos se decidió que esa reunión se llevaría acabo en su casa solo iríamos mi tío Jasper Rosalie Seth y yo el resto se encargaría de revisar todo en nuestra casa.

Bajamos del avión y en estacionamiento nos esperaban dos autos una camioneta Ford Explorer plateada y un Jaguar XFR-S Rendered /imágenes en mi perfil) Garrett Diego y Nahuel subieron a la camioneta con las maletas ya que nosotros iríamos directamente a la casa de los Cullen. En el auto de camino a la casa supe que iba a cumplir mi destino no importaba que y que no permitiría que nadie mas sufriera por los Vulturi acabaría con ellos, lo único que se me escapaba de las manos y no sabia en el momento es que ahí encontraría mi destino lo que me faltaba para dejar de sentirme sola.

* * *

**Bueno ¿que les pareció les gusto? Lo odiaron díganme por favor no les exijo rr pero seria lindo mañana subo de nuevo los quiero **


	4. 4 AL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer solo la historia y la trama es mía :D

**El Otro lado del Espejo**

EPOV:

Mi mundo es un poco peligroso, por no decir bastante, la adrenalina es mi vida, se convirtió en mi compañera en esta solitaria vida que elegí por elección propia, no he podido confiar en nadie desde que "ella" me engaño.

Mi hermano Emmet me pone distintos apodos entre ellos monje ya que hace un tiempo que no salgo con chicas, yo lo prefiero así, no soy como el muy reconocido de mi hermanito que es un famoso playboy, llamenme romántico o como Emmet "gay", aunque no lo sea, pero yo no podría usar a una chica solo una noche y luego olvidarla como lo hace el.

Alice mi hermana ha intentado po9r todos los medios encontrarme a alguien que me saque de mi vida de "ermitaño" -Solo te preocupas por los negocios de la familia y estudios aparte de tus deportes extremos que me tienen loca debes hacer una vida social"- son las palabras recurrentes de esa pequeña duende.

Empezando a presentarme y contarles algo acerca de mi y de mi familia, mi nombre Edward Anthony Cullen Masen soy el hijo menor de Esme y Carlise Cullen, mis padres lo son todo para mi padre, fuera del "negocio familiar" donde tiene que aparentar una actitud fría estricta dura y distante, es un padre amoroso y bondadoso pero luego les cuento esa parte.

Tengo dos hermanos Emmet McCarthy Cullen Masen y Mary Alice Cullen Masen. Emmet con sus 26 años de edad mide casi dos metros y a primera vista con esos músculos de fisicoculturista, que los exhibe con orgullo y altura da miedo, pero cuando lo conoces vez que tiene la actitud de un niño de 5 años con sus bromas, con cabello negro rizado y ojos azules parece un angelito pero para mi desgracia y digo MI desgracia es un bromista empedernido que gasta la mayor parte de bromas por no decir casi todas conmigo. En familia o amigos Emmet es un oso de peluche pero ese oso de peluche se trasforma en un grizzli con la familia o seres queridos, es un hermano genial quitando su obsesión por apostar por todo aunque algunas resultan divertidas tiene gran fama de Playboy.

Luego esta Alice ella es mi hermana mayor que yo por dos años ósea tiene 24. Con su 1.60 es una bola de energía, posee el cabello negro que es tan rebelde como el mío cuyas puntas apuntan a distintos lados los ojos de ella es una mescla extraña entre verdes con gris, tiene la apariencia de un duendecillo aunque ella prefiere que la comparen con la de un hada. Solo por que una vez vimos la película de "el Duende Maldito" y Emmet empezó a molestarla que esa era ella cuando se volvía loca por las compras, por que si es una obsesiva con las compras, aunque ella se cataloga de amante de la moda, es efusiva hiperactiva y muy cariñosa es la princesa de la casa consentida por todos pero siempre tiene una dosis muy grande de humildad y no es como esas niñas malcriadas. por decisión propia se encarga de vestirnos a todos "No podemos dar un mal aspecto, SOMOS LOS CULLEN" nos decía siempre y como es la princesa de la casa nadie le dice no y bueno yo tengo 21 años tengo el cabello cobrizo completamente rebelde, un caso perdido ojos verde esmeralda según Alice y mamá bien parecido según opinión popular y con un sequito de chicas tras mío, no soy vanidoso ni con ego inflado es una triste realidad y digo triste por que yo no deseo esa clase de atención y algunas chicas no entienden que es un NO y no me gusta ser perseguido por ellas. Poseo un cuerpo atlético gracias a las horas de ejercicios y deportes que practico en mi tiempo libre, me encantan los deportes extremos, la música clásica y algo de rock toco algunos instrumentos además de componer en mi bien amado piano, aunque hace mucho que no lo hago.

Me encantan los niños por lo cual quiero especializarme en pediatría y mis tiempos libres hago horas comunitarias en la clínica Cullen para gente de bajos recursos algo inculcado por mis padres, y bueno si leyeron bien El hospital se llama así por que es nuestro, bueno de mi familia, uno de los negocios legales que tenemos.

Soy un experto en armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo requerimiento indispensable en nuestro negocio, por que nuestra familia pertenece a una de las familias mas grandes de la Mafia de Chicago, mi padre heredo el puesto de su padre a fuerza ya que cuando mi abuelo murió tuvo que tomar la cabeza de la organización debido a las amenazas que pesaban sobre el y la familia de otras mafias.

Papá conoció a mamá en una reunión de alianza que se realizo entre las mafias de Los Masen y los Cullen, ellos se enamoraron a primera vista, a la semana papá fue a pedir la mano a Anthony Masen mi abuelo padre de mamá y jefe de esa mafia, pero él no quiso, después de una discusión en la que salió ganando mamá, si mi mamá hija única y princesa del abuelo Anthony le juro que si no permitía y bendecía ese matrimonio, ella jamás en su vida se lo iba a perdonar que se escaparía y jamás la volvería a ver ni hablar, mi abuelo antes de morir nos conto que jamás hubiera soportado eso y que él solo estaba negándose para ver cuanto era lo que Carlise haría por ganarse su permiso ya que él veía en papá al candidato perfecto para su Esme, pero que ella no lo dejó hacerlo y tres meses después se casaron y al mes siguiente mamá se había embarazado de Emmet.

Mi mama Esme Masen Cullen con su 1.65 cabello color caramelo ojos verdes y sonrisa tierna es de temer cuando se enoja, mas cuando se meten con lo que mas quiere, esa dulce señora sabe manejar tan bien un arma como cocinar, enseñanza del abuelo, papa es de mi altura cabello rubio y ojos azules, adora a mamá ella es u sol, da gusto que a pesar de los años los dos sigan como la primera vez que se vieron , a la muerte de el abuelo 8 años atrás papá tomo cabeza de la mafia de los Masen uniéndola con la de los Cullen haciéndola a su vez la mas poderosa de Chicago.

Aparte de la organización nosotros somos poseedores de varios negocios legales por ejemplo la constructora Cullen Cop. Donde Emmet ejerce, el Hospital y la clínica Cullen donde papá y yo trabajamos y la casa de modas donde mamá y Alice trabajan aparte de otros negocios.

Nuestra familia es mas normal de lo que parece, vivimos en una mansión de 3 pisos decorada por mamá hasta el último rincón, en chicago aunque poseemos otras propiedades en varias partes de USA y el mundo, poseemos varios coches pero no es solo por lujo sino también por seguridad aparte de el dinero y la cuestión que pertenecemos a la Mafia somos como cualquier otra familia ya que tenemos discusiones y bromas como cualquier otro.

Este día me encontraba en el hospital realizando unas practicas, realmente adelantaba cursos para acabar mi carrera mas rápido pero hoy era el último día luego unas vacaciones mas que merecidas, cuando recibí un mensaje de papá citándonos a todos para una reunión esta noche. Así que ni bien termine me dirigí a casa para saber que sucedía.

-Chicos- nos dijo cuando estuvimos reunidos en el estudio- he recibido una llamada de parte de un amigo mío y me comunico que en una semana vienen a chicago para reunirse con nosotros.

¿Vienen?- repitió Emmet algo confundido

-¿Quienes vienen Carlise?- pregunto mamá

- Harry Clearwater y su equipo- esto nos preocupo a todos.

-¿Equipo papá? ¿Que esta mal?- Alice estaba nerviosa por que últimamente había tenido extraños presentimientos y con esta pregunta quiso saber que estaba mal y si debíamos preocuparnos realmente yo me sentía algo ansioso también.

- No de su equipo, la cabeza de este realmente, descubrió información que nos involucra.

-Pero que cosas papá- dije ya impaciente

- Al parecer hay un complot en nuestra contra- dijo tratando de sonar despreocupada pero no lográndolo ya que el se notaba algo nervioso.

-¿De quien?- se pregunto Emmet- empezaremos a prepararnos desde ya tengo que reunirme con los muchachos y hacer un plan de defensa.

- Seguro son esos chuchos de los Black- espere furioso

- Entonces...pero Emmet fue interrumpido por Papá

- Nada de planes de ataque a nadie hasta no estar seguros de quienes son solo redoblaremos la seguridad por el momento. Harry no pudo decirme más por precaución a que nos hayan intervenido las líneas. El jefe de este equipo Harry y el equipo mismo vendrán en una semana

- Esta bien muchachos, tranquilos saben que todo saldrá bien siempre que estemos unidos- nos tranquilizo mama con una sonrisa.

- Mamá tiene razón, bueno y sabes donde se quedaran, si quieres dime cuantos son y prepara las habitaciones de invitados ya tengo todo planeado... Alice siempre ponía fin a la tensión del ambiente con sus cosas.

- Alice cariño tranquila, dijo papá divertido al verla ir de un lado para el otro haciendo planes de distribución- por lo que me comento Harry ellos tiene una casa cerca de acá a no mas de dos cuadras y en cuanto a la cantidad son unas 8 personas creo.

- Entonces la próxima semana tendremos visitas- dijo emocionada Alice, daba risa como simplificabas las cosas haciéndolas ver menos graves de lo que realmente eran.

- Bueno voy con los muchachos de seguridad para hablar de las nuevas normas que tomaremos- informo papá.

-Te acompaño- se ofreció Emmet y se fueron.

- Yo también me voy mamá- me despedí de ella y Alice con un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

-¿Donde vas cariño?- me pregunto encarando una ceja divertida pues ya sabia donde iba

- A la sala de tiros- dije sonriéndole - ya sebes a des estresarme un poco y practicar.

- Ok la cena es en una hora así que no demores cielo - me despedí y vi como ellas se iban a la cocina.

Esta conversación me había estresado realmente mas por la impotencia de no saber quienes eran lo que iban detrás de mi familia solo espero que su jefe sea una persona experimentada, ya estaba queriendo que la semana pasara para conocerlos que nos dieran la información que necesitaba para ir tras los malditos que iban tras mi familia.

* * *

Pido mil disculpas a todas mis lectoras pero lamentablemente recien recuepro mi computadora hace meses la fuente de mi cpu murio y mi hermano recien me acaba de arreglar la compu ;( he recueperado dos capitulos que tenia escritos pero pienso subir mas seguido en este tempo estuve escribiendo los caps a mano y ahora los estoy pasando a la comp prometo que esta semana subo un cap mas les dejo con dos por ahora las quiero


	5. 5 CONOCIENDO A LOS CULLEN

**Los personajes que no conocen son míos el resto son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

CONOCIENDO A LOS CULLEN PRESENTACIONES Y CELOS

Bajamos del avión a las 11 del día Rose me ayudo a cambiarme ya que Jasper, Diego, Seth y Garret se dispusieron a hacerme una broma en el avión.

_**Inicio Flashback**_

_Estábamos a punto de llegar a Chicago y vi a los chicos muy entusiasmados con todo listo pero note que Garret, Diego, Jasper, Seth y Diego tramaban algo pero no les preste mucha atención ya que podía ser algo respecto a una salida o algo por el estilo Nahuel estaba con Rose mirando unas revistas de modas y mi tío Harry hablaba por teléfono con Sue. _

_Yo por mi parte moría de hambre por lo que me acerque a la pequeña cocina que había en el avión por mi tarta de chocolate que había guardado con amenaza a todos que si desaparecía lo iban a pagar caro. Me senté en mi sitio con el taper que contenía ese sabroso invento de Sue mi pastel volcán de triple chocolate que preparo especialmente para mí en este viaje. Abrí ansiosamente el contenedor de esa delicia de chocolate y con mi tenedor pinche el pastel, luego todo paso demasiado rápido como para entenderlo, un gran y digo gran cantidad de fudge me embarro cara cabello y ropa y artes del asiento donde estaba, yo aun estaba desconcertada por esa explosión que mi mente solo pensaba incoherencias como "¿en verdad era un volcán?" cuando las risas estruendosas de los chicos me sacaron de mi sopor, había notado sus miradas ansiosas e interesadas mirándome abrir el contenedor pero pensé que era por envidia de el pastel ya que ellos habían acabado con el suyo aun en Londres, pero ahí fue cuando encaje todas las piezas y con voz tan suave les dije_

_-Están muertos- ellos pararon la risa de inmediato ya que sabían que tras mi tranquilidad se escondía la mayor delas venganzas_

_-Cariño ¿que te paso? pregunto un muy divertido tío Harry tratando de contener la carcajada que se le quería escapar._

_-Estos idiotas- dije señalándolos- hicieron esto- con un puchero y ojos de gato con botas de Shrek mire a mi tío y lloriqueando casi grite-¡MI PASTELLLLLL! - LO QUE HIZO QUE TODOS EMPEZARAN A REIR MAS FUERTE._

_- DIOS BELLA LLEVAS UN ORIGINAL DE D&G Y ¿TE PREOCUPAS POR TU PASTEL Y NO POR TU ROPA ARRUINADA?- me reprocho una sorprendida Rose._

_TIOO MI PASTELLLLLLL- me lamente ignorando olímpicamente a Rose, haciendo que todos rieran mas fuerte pero pararon ante mi mirada asesina- ESTO. NO. SE. QUEDA. ASI.-dije pausadamente haciendo que los responsables tragaran audiblemente y algo asustados_

_-Pero Bellita, aun puedes comer algo de pastel, mira- me dijo Jasper pasando un dedo por mi mejilla y chupando el chocolate que había en el- UMMMM rico_

_- Ey dejen un poco que yo también quiero- se acerco Garret a hacer lo mismo que Jasper._

_- Sue es una repostera genial-dijo Seth quien estaba comiendo un trozo del pastel explotado de mi cabello- ew un pelo_

_- Enserio que sabes bien Bella - dijo rose a un lado mío ¿en que momento se había acercado?_

_- Cierto Bella, Ey Sue podría mandarte la receta, Bellas podría hacerlo es buena cocinera- siguió Diego._

_- Chicos, Chicos-nadie me hacia caso y ya me estaba cabreando y ellos seguían comiendo de mi. Tío Harry y Nahuel miraban riendo divertidos como todos comían de mí._

_-CHICOS YA BASTA CANIVALES- me separe de ellos- no soy una torta humana, miren me dejaron babeada eww, y me dejaron sin nada- dije casi llorando._

_Ya Bells, al menos no engordaras, deberías agradecernos, yo lo golpee en la nuca- AUCH era una broma Bells. _

_- Largo de aquí, ya me las pagaran todos, ya verán- dije señalando a los caníbales de mis amigos dejando de lado a Nahuel y tío Harry_

_-Pero si yo no hice que te explotara el pastel en la cara- se quejo con un puchero Rose_

_- Pero me quisiste comer- la acuse- ¡CANIBALES!- AHORA apártense que me debo cambiar- me vi y dije pero antes tendré que bañarme ando cubierta de chocolate y de sus babas ¡ASCO!- me fui escuchando las risas de ellos me metí en el cuartito que había el cual tenia un baño acabado el baño salí y vi sobre la cama un conjunto de ropa este consistía aparte de la ropa interior que para mi gusto demostraba mucho un pantalón pitillo jean deslavado una blusa azul medianoche que se pegaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo con un escote en v algo escotado y una chaqueta negra entallada en la cintura y unos zapatos altos terminados en pico negros Jimmy Choo de 7 cm_

_Me puse la lencería que era de encaje azul aun no me sentía cómoda con estas cosas pero Nahuel y Rose me decían que siempre debía estar lista y verme mas femenina y luego de ponerme la ropa peine mi cabello dejándolo suelto cayendo en ondas el cual olía a fresas gracias a mi shampoo favorito me maquille ligero como siempre y salí. Escuche silbidos "elogiándome" haciendo que me colorara pero me mantuve serena aun no había olvidado lo que me habían hecho a mi pobre pastel._

_-Wow campanita esta hermosa- me elogio Seth abrazándome y dándome un beso en la frente_

_- SIP Lindísima- acordó Garret_

_- Muy muy linda se te ve sexy con eso- añadió Diego._

_-No se van a salvar de mi venganza por sus elogios así que ahórrense saliva- dije entre enojada y avergonzada._

__ Ok, entonces ¿te vestiste así por tu Edward "dios Griego" Cullen?- dijo Jasper Burlándose , el resto estallo en carcajadas al verme mas roja que un tomate había batido todos los recods hasta ahora en cuanto a verguenza¿como podían saber que así era como lo llamaba? parece que la pregunta estaba escrita en mi cara ya que Nahuel me respondió_

_- OH Dios Belli Bells dormida cuentas mas de lo que quisieras- dijo riéndose yo abrí mis ojos como plato ante este hecho sabia que hablaba dormida es mas muchas situaciones vergonzosas que me habían sucedido se debía a esto_

_-¡Rayos! dije ocultando mi cara entre mis manos mientras el resto seguía burlándose y haciendo comentarios de mis sueños nada aptos para menores de edad que podría haber tenido con el._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Y acá estábamos ya de camino a la mansión Cullen por las fotos que consiguieron de su casa esta mas parecía un palacio, realmente hermoso, en el Jaguar XFR-S junto a Jazz, Rose y tío Harry estábamos ya cerca de conocer a la familia Cullen. El resto había ido a instalar el equipo de seguridad y demás necesario en la casa que ocuparíamos. vi a rose que llevaba puesta una falda negra que moldeaba su figura le llegaba encima de las rodillas con una blusa color rojo sangre con escote algo pronunciado pero no viéndose para nada vulgar que se ceñía a sus perfectas curvas y unos tacos negros de un taco de vértigo Louis Buton con una rosa a un lado dándole una toque lindo al zapato iba con una chaqueta a juego debido al frio que hacia en chicago en esta época del año y su cabello rubio amarrado en un moño sexy algo suelto, Jasper vestía un pantalón Jean oscuro una camiseta pegada negra y encima de esta llevaba una camisa blanca, Tío Harry iba con un traje crema y camisa blanca sin corbata y saco a juego realmente guapo.

Llegamos a la reja que separaba por unos 50 metros la entrada de la casa de los Cullen ahí después de identificarnos con el Gorila que estaba en la entrada pasamos con el carro dejándonos ver por el camino un hermoso jardín con una pequeña fuente en medio, observando vi a varios de esos gorilas caminando por alrededores vigilando todo, al menos se veía vigilancia, nos estacionamos frente a la puerta principal de la casa por ella salieron dos persona que conocía por fotos, ellos eran Carlise y Esme Cullen, para sus 50 años parecían mucho mas jóvenes realmente no aparentaban la edad y mas parecían estrellas de cine, rayos con se verán los demás.

Bajamos del auto y permanecimos detrás de mi tío mientras el saludaba y esperábamos a ser presentados por él

- Carlise, Esme, tanto tiempo- dijo saludando con un apretón de manos a Carlise y besando la mano de Esme.

- Harry ha pasado mucho, espero que estés bien- respondió Carlise

- aunque desearía que fuera en otras circunstancias me da mucho gusto verte- vi a Esme esbozando una sonrisa que me hizo recordar a Mamá, un nudo de tristeza me recorrió y tome mi relicario donde tenia las foto de ellos este tenia la figura de un cisne grabado, la suavidad de su voz también me trajo un recuerdo confuso de mi niñez pero lo aparte- ¿y quienes son estos jóvenes?- dijo sacándome de mis recuerdos.

Tío Harry se hizo a un lado para que nos adelantáramos y nos presento - estos son Rosalie y Jasper Hale y ella es Bella- vi que tanto Carlise como Esme me dieron una mirada como tratando de descubrir algo yo me sonroje un poco y baje la mirada algo intimidada

- Bueno, es un gusto muchachos por que no pasamos para que conozcan al resto?- nos dijo Esme así que pasamos a un estudio realmente espacioso habían dos sofás grandes y varios estantes con libros aparte de un escritorio con una computadora en el aparte de varios papeles ordenados en el estudio vimos a dos personas discutiendo, la escena daba risa ya que la diferencia entre los dos individuos era enorme el grandote y musculoso ella pequeñita y delgada los reconocí como Emmet y Alice Cullen, al parecer la pequeña quería matar al grandote

- Muchachos basta, que llego nuestra visita- dijo Carlise tratando de sonar autoritario pero fallando ya que se le escapaba una sonrisa cuando vio que Alice iba a lanzarse a golpear a Emmet

Ellos pararon la discusión inmediatamente girando para encararnos vi la mirada de interés que Rose trato de ocultar hacia Emmet y como este se la comía con los ojosaid que ella tomo su postura de indiferencia total para hacerse la interesante. También vi como Jasper miraba embobado a Alice y esta lo miraba a su vez como si fuera el ultimo vaso con agua del desierto, yo reí disimulada sacándolos a Jazz y a Rose quienes me miraron entre avergonzados y molestos, aunque debo decir que estaba desilusionada por no haber visto al cobrizo en el estudio.

-¿Donde esta Edward?- pregunto Esme

- Esta al teléfono- resonando Alice

-Si esta en una de esas líneas eróticas- dijo Emmet riéndose, yo casi me caí de la impresión no sabia que era de esos Rose y Jazz vieron mi cara y rieron quedito

- No seas idiota Emmet- dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de nosotros- disculpen la demora llamaron de el consultorio por un problema pero ya lo solucione- y hablando del rey de Roma Este Dios Griego que se asoma.

- Bells si no cierras la boca te van a entrar moscas- me susurro Rose

- Si Belly quieres un balde para la baba?- la siguió en un susurro Jasper yo los mire con mi cara de póker

- Bien ya que todos están acá, quiero presentarles a mi amigo Harry aunque Ustedes ya lo conocen, pero creo que por esa época Edward era aun muy pequeño cuando fuimos a Londres, y la última vez que vino Ustedes estaban en el colegio, ellos son, para que tus muchachos los conozcan, mis hijos Emmet, Alice y Edward.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Edward mientras tomaba las manos de Harry y Jasper saludándolos su voz me dejo algo embobada.

- Es un placer- dijo Emmet con una voz sensual mas dirigiéndose a Rose lo que me causaba gracia

- Enserio que estoy muy feliz que estén aquí no saben las ansias que tenia para que vinieran- dijo la pequeña Cullen animada, realmente su entusiasmo me mareaba pero me agradaba mucho la chica.

- Bueno estos son Rosalie y Jasper Hale y ella es Bella- nos presento mi tío nosotros nos acercamos para saludarlos le di un apretón a Emmet y Alice me sorprendió con un beso mientras antes de saludar a Edward veía como Emmet se le acerco a rose y le dijo "sensualmente"- hola preciosa- pero Rose solo lo miro indiferentemente, sabia que solo se hacia la interesante- es un placer- completo el grandote

- Ya lo creo- le respondió ella altiva mientras yo me aguantaba las ganas de reír. Por otro lado vi a Jasper como todo caballero ingles tomar la mano de la pequeña de los Cullen para besarla a modo de saludo pero lo que nos sorprendió creo que a todos fue la manera en la que saludo Alice

- Te has tardado bastante

- lo siento Señorita yo y Rose nos dimos una mirada de no entender nada cuando una voz me traje de nuevo para mandarme al paraíso.

- Un placer, Edward Cullen- dijo mi Dios tomando mi mano para besarla ahí donde toco sentí una corriente que me recorría por todo el cuerpo parece que el también por que me miro sorprendido, yo como costumbre por as que trate me sonroje.

- Bella- respondí a duras penas cuando recordé como se hablaba, el me miro interrogante y pregunto

- Bella... ¿algún apellido?

- hasta que no estemos seguros que alguien nos oiga simplemente Bella- respondí el me miro divertido

- Desacuerdo- vi que tenía una hermosa sonrisa torcida que desde ahora seria mi favorita, cuando lo vi olfatear y con una sonrisa aun más grande se dirigió a Esme.

- ¿mamá?

- ¿Si hijo?

- han preparado pastel de chocolate- dijo con una sonrisa radiante, yo al comprender de donde procedía el olor me sonroje furiosamente y parece que Jasper y Rose también por que empezaron a reír bajito mi Tío trataba de ocultar su risa con una tos yo solo miraba al suelo.

- No hijo, no hemos preparado nada de chocolate ¿por que?

- Por que huele como a chocolate, y a fresas también- Jasper Rose y mi tío no aguantaron más y estallaron a carcajadas el resto lo quedo mirando interrogantes yo solo quería que me tragara la tierra, vi que a Jasper ya le saltaban las lágrimas de tanto reír

- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto un ya interesado Carlise

- Larga historia- dijo mi tío riéndose aun un poco

- Vamos cuéntenla- Emmet enserio parecía un niño de 5 años pidiendo un cuento.

- Fue una broma que le hicimos a Bells- empezó Jasper yo me puse seria y lo mire

- Jasper- advertí pero no me hicieron caso.

- Mi hermano y el resto pusieron un mecanismo una especie de pequeña bomba- los Cullen los vieron asustados- descuiden eso solo hubiera matado a una hormiga, pero lo pusieron en el pastel Volcán de chocolate que Sue le había dado a Bella para que lo comiera en el viaje.

- ¿Y que paso?- pregunto una ya interesadísima y emocionada.

-pues que el volcán hizo erupción sobre Bella y la baño por completo en chocolate- termino la historia Jasper con lo cual todos empezaron a reír yo me cruce de brazos y gruñí, Jasper me dio un codazo amistoso- vamos Bella no vas a negar que si fue divertido

- No no lo fue mataron a mi pastel- dije con un puchero y aléjate Jasper Hale que aun n te he perdonado.

- Vamos dulzura, sabes que me quieres- me dijo mientras me abrazaba desde atrás y depositaba un beso en mi mejilla, fue cuando vi que los ojos de Alice se apagaron y a Edward ¿molesto? no entendía la razón.

- Jasper, suéltala antes que te de una buena paliza- Jasper obedeció sonriéndome y note las miradas de incredulidad de los Cullen es que para ser sinceros nadie creería que podría con un hombre cabeza y media mas alto que yo.

- Que linda pareja forman ustedes dos- nos dijo Esme, los chicos y yo miramos confundidos a Esme y luego al comprender lo que dimos a entender empezamos a reír yo algo roja por eso.

- ¿Pareja? esos jajaja disculpa no quiero faltar el respeto- dijo Rose- pero yo si los trate de unir pero no funciono- escuche un pequeño gruñido pero no se si fue mi imaginación

- eso seria casi como incesto- dijo Jasper divertido- ella es como mi hermanita pequeña- me percate de la sonrisa en la cara de Alice y que tanto la mirada como la mandíbula de Edward se suavizaban.

- Y en definitiva tu eres como uno de los hermanos fastidiosos que me sobran- Jazz me hizo un puchero y los otros reían- ok si nos disculpan necesitamos poner unas cosas en funcionamiento y revisar que no los han intervenido para nada para empezar con lo que tenemos pendiente- dije poniéndome seria.

- Lo que desees aunque no creo que se encuentre nada se hizo una revisión la semana pasada.- nos dijo ya un serio Emmet

- No es que no confiemos en su trabajo, pero es por seguridad de todos.- pero Jasper lo dijo mirándome a mí.

Sacamos de la maleta que habíamos traído unos rastreadores que permitían encontrar micrófonos y cámaras ocultas incluso las mas pequeñas estos artefactos fueron inventados por Seth y un deshinibidor de señales para prevenir el espionaje por celular ya que Seth había descubierto que se podía usar estos como especie de micrófonos y rastreadores mientras que Jasper y yo terminábamos con esto por la casa Rose se encargo de conectar la Laptop al proyector para la explicación del plan.

- Todo limpio por aquí- regreso Jasper.

- Acá todo listo- informo Rose.

- Bichos encontrados- había encontrado dos micrófonos cerca al estudio- al parecer fueron recién plantados, bueno ya no son dañinos- los había destruido de un golpe dejando sordo al que estuviera escuchando.

-No es posible, yo mismo estuve encargo de la revisión de la casa.

- tranquilo grandote es mejor que investiguen a sus empleados sobretodo a los que contrataron recientemente- le dijo Rose pero sin prestarle atención arreglando lo ultimo del proyector mientras que yo me aseguraba que el deshinbidor de señales funcionara correctamente.

- bueno ahora podemos empezar-les comunico Jasper, habíamos decidido que el y Rose serian lo que explicaran todo.

- Tras una investigación y continuo seguimiento descubrimos a los Vulturín- dijo señalando la imagen en el proyector donde aparecía un grupo de gente posando para lo que parecía una fiesta de gala- es una de las mas temidas y grandes mafias de Europa pero al parecer eso no les basto ya que decidieron mudarse a Chicago hace poco para expenderse también por América

- Estos de acá son Aro Cayo y Marco Vulturi jefes de la Mafia y sus esposas respectivamente Suplicia Renata y Didime son tan peligrosas como sus maridos, Jane y Alec señalo a dos chicos rubios son hijos de Aro que sus dulces caras no los engañen por que tienen unas mentes retorcidas sobretodo Jane que le gusta torturar a sus prisioneros hasta que ellos mismos piden que los maten, estos son Dimitri hijo de Cayo y Felix hijo de Marco son matones pero no piensen que no tienen cerebro por que son mas astutos de lo que piensa sobretodo Dimitri que es capaz de rastrear a quien se proponga, a estos 4 les gusta la vida nocturna no simples fiestas sino bacanales completas, en las carpetas que les va a dar Jasper les damos mas información de ellos para que puedan informarse y conocerlos nosotros solo estamos haciendo una introducción.

- Hace dos semanas atrás en Londres nos enteramos gracias a la enorme colaboración de James y laurent- sigue Jasper sarcásticamente mostrando las fotos de los gusanos que mate- sicarios de los Vulturi sin importancia alguna, que los Vulturi iban tras de los Cullen es decir Uds.- luego de decir esto todos los Cullen se tensaron y mostraron distintos grados de preocupación y furia- así que vinimos a ayudarlos y a terminar con ellos, la verdad es que Ustedes no son la única razón sino que también nosotros venimos buscándolos para saldar una cuenta pendiente y estamos haciendo un plan de infiltra miento y destrucción- dijo satisfecho.

- Todo esta muy bien pero ¿no crees que eres muy joven para ser el jefe de todo esto?- pregunto Edward a lo cual Jasper empezó a reír Edward lo miro molesto.

- primero mi joven amigo soy mayor que tú, lo se por que antes de nada investigamos no vamos a ciegas, segundo me halagas pero la mente malvada de este plan no soy yo- dijo Jazz

- ¿entonces quien esta a cargo? ¿Harry?- pregunto Carlise.

- Ella- respondió mi tío señalándome, todos me miraron sorprendidos yo trate de ignorar las miradas de incredulidad y sorpresa

- Pero si es solo una niña- dijo Edward eso me cabreó bastante. Cuadre mis hombros y levante mi cabeza desafiándolo con la mirada tomando la actitud fría e impenetrable de cuando hacia mis trabajos, enseñanza de Garret

- Mejor retráctate y discúlpate rápido si no quieres que esta "niña" te patee el trasero y te haga llorar, pues fue ella quien consiguió toda esa información de esos gusanos- dijo una orgullosa Rose.

-Si ella fue quien hizo llorar como nenas a un par de Sicarios Italianos que eran el doble de ella y los termino de un solo balazo así que cuida tus palabras - el petulante de Jasper siempre con lo mismo, vi que los Cullen me miraban con sorpresa

-No quise ofenderte lo siento- dijo aun aturdido- yo solo asentí.

-Y ahora si nos dices quiere eres- dijo una Alice con una sonrisa que me hizo olvidar el comentario.

- Ella es mi ahijada Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer- dijo tío Harry por mi mientras me abrazaba

- Dios ¿eres la hija de René y Charlie Swan?- pregunto una Esme entre sorprendida y emocionada - yo bueno fuimos grandes amigos en realidad tus padres fueron nuestros padrinos de Boda.

Yo mire a mi tío Harry en busca a respuestas pero lo vi pensativo en algo hasta que dijo

-Cierto, había olvidado esa parte, con todo lo del viaje y el susto que nos diste esa noche...- trató de justificarse cuando vio mi cara de WTF, tendría que hablar de esto con el mas adelante.

¿Y como están tus padres? hace años no tenemos noticias de ellos- pregunto amablemente Carlise y sentí un nudo atarse en mi garganta

-Muertos, respondí con la voz un poco rota y sentí que el abrazo de Tío Harry se hizo mas fuerte, respire para continuar ante la cara de asombro y tristeza de los Cullen- fueron asesinados por los Vulturi hace seis años atrás.

Todo se quedo en un silencio sepulcral roto por un sollozo de Esme y las palabras de confort de Carlise le daba.

- Pero Harry por que no nos contaste nada al respecto?- pregunto aun confundido y afligido Carlise.

_ Todo sucedió unos meses después de la ultima vez que estuve en contacto con Ustedes, luego de eso , todo fue un caos en el que nos tuvimos que ocultar sobretodo para seguridad de Bella .Lo siento pequeña- se dirigió a mi con todos estos preparativos a flash olvide contarte la historia de tus padres con los Cullen- yo solo asentí restándole importancia.

_ Oh pequeña Bella si también te conocíamos a ti aunque en esa época tu solo tenias dos añitos, fue la temporada que viajamos a Londres con los chicos- yo le sonreí no pudiendo acordarme de eso, obvio era muy pequeña.- Mi pobre niña- Esme me tomo entre sus brazos abrazándome- no sabes cuanto lamento lo de tus padres eran tan buenos- sentí que las lagrimas querían traicionarme pero supe controlarlas.

- Lamentamos lo de tus padres enserio Bella, ¿pero como paso?- pregunto Carlise.

- No creo que sea buena idea... pero corte a tío Harry.

- Tranquilo tío, a grandes pasos estábamos e Italia en nuestra campiña cuando los Vulturi llegaron y mataron a mis padres, yo pude salvarme gracias a quemis padres tuvieron el tiempo y me ocultaron en un escondite bajo el suelo que estaba oculto, así que salí viva gracias a eso

Cuando todos se fueron , salí y llame a Tío Harry quien fue por mi y me protegió todo este tiempo así que acá estoy- parece que entendieron que no iba a dar detalles y respetaron no pidiéndomelos o cual agradezco- ahora coy tras ellos, no solo por lo que me hicieron a mi sino por lo que siguen haciendo a otra gente inocente, tengo planeado acabar con todos ellos.

Vi que Rose empezó a prender las luces y guardar el proyector todos nos habíamos quedado en un pequeño silencio.

-¿pero no es peligroso?

- Lo es Alice pero no estoy sola- dije mirando a Rose, Jasper mi tío y pensando en los chicos.

- pues nosotros también entramos, nadie se mete con un Cullen sale vivo- dijo Edward, yo le sonreí simplemente gesto que me devolvió e hizo que me quedara sin aire . El tema había dejado un ambiente tenso pero para romperlo existía una persona que siempre tomaba cartas en el asunto Emmet alias el Oso dio un grito ahogado que nos hizo voltear a todos a mirarlo.

¡YA TE RECUERDO! -dijo señalándome, yo no entendiendo nada encare una ceja en su dirección- tu eras esa hermosa bebita de dos colitas, que andaba escondiéndose de la duende- dijo señalando a Alice- ya que todo el tiempo quería jugar contigo a la Barbie.

-¿pero eso que tiene de raro?- pregunto Rose- toda niña le encantan las muñecas, aunque esperen es Bella- yo bufe molesta.

- No, no era por eso - dijo Emmet riendo- Alice usaba a Bella como muñeca de tamaño real- todos rieron

- Desde pequeña torturando a la gente pobre - dijo Edward molestándola un poco mas, Alice hizo una mueca de disgusto que cambio de pronto a una sonrisa de entendimiento y cambio a una malévola.

- Claro, que te recuerdo, tu eres la pequeña novia de Edward- todos rieron mas fuerte, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y la risa de Edward paro abruptamente sonrojándose- claro que si, si dijiste que te casarías con ella y le darías todas los pasteles de chocolate del mundo.

Yo no sabia donde meterme y parece que Edward tampoco ambos estábamos bastante colorados.

_claro que recuerdo a Bella ocultándose de Alice con Edward paraban de arriba abajo siempre, y el Berrinche que hizo Edward cuando regresamos a Chicago...

-Ya Emmet no molesten mas a los chicos- gracias Esme te adoro pensé en mi interior.

Mira Rose Bells batió recods esta más roja que nunca- fastidio Jasper, uyyy olvídate de tu video juego va a morir, pensé.

- Y Eddie no se queda atrás- le siguió Emmet

- Si me disculpan, debo hacer una llamada- dijo casi saliendo a carreras Edward

- No huyas cobarde- lo molesto Alice.

Luego de un momento cuando ya todos se tranquilizaron empezamos a guardar casi todas las cosas , el día de mañana se ultimarían detalles del plan además de la presentación del resto del equipo. Tenia que ir al baño por lo que me acerque a Alice

-¿Alice?

_¿Si?

- ¿me puedes decir donde esta el baño por favor?

-Sube al segundo piso la tercera puerta a la derecha

. Gracias- salí del estudio y me dirigí donde me había indicado, todo esto me había superado hablar de la muerte de mis padres había sido algo duro para mi, incluso aunque no halla dado los detalles, estos estaban en mi memoria, el baño era gigantesco hermoso todo en blanco y negro, me acerque a refrescarme y tratar de respirar, asimilando el hecho que los Cullen conocían a mis padres se que con todo lo que paso ese día Tío Harry olvido mencionarlo, me dio gracia la cara de niño travieso que me puso después de que me entere de eso., los comentarios acerca de o que ocurrió en esa época entre Edward y yo, hicieron que me sonrojara.

Iba saliendo del baño aun centrada en mis pensamientos por lo cual no pude evitar chocar con alguien, ese choque fue tan fuerte que pensé iba a caerme pero sentí que fui tomada por la cintura, evitando que cayera, el toque de esa persona me hizo sentir electricidad ahí donde me tocaba por lo cual lo reconocí de inmediato, Edward.

-Ey cuidado, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto conmigo aun entre sus brazos, y muy pegada a él debo decir.

- Lo siento, iba distraída, y si gracias estoy bien- claro que estaba bien sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, el aliento con olor a menta de el me traía idiotizada y su mirada, Dios su mirada... debía salir de su prisión de brazos antes que cometiera una estupidez, ya empezaba a hiperventilar pero no sabia como salirme, pero como quien dice salvada por la campana, en este caso el sonido de "Dirty Bit" de los BEP empezó a sonar así que rompió la burbuja en la que estábamos, el ringtone me hizo saber quien era , el se di cuenta que aun estaba en sus brazos por lo que me soltó, cuando lo hizo sentí como si algo me faltara.- Disculpa un momento, debo atender- el solo asintió

- CAMPANITA- escuche el saludo de mi primo Seth yo mire a Edward que me esperaba a unos pasos sonriendo-

- Hola lobito- vi que la sonrisa de Edward decayó y yo me sentí mal pero no entendía el por que de eso- ¿como están las cosas por allá?-

- Todo en orden y listo para cuando lleguen, ¿alguna novedad por allá? ¿Tu Dios griego era como lo imaginabas?- empezó a molestarme yo me sonroje

- Si... eh...no ... digo... no empieces con esas cosas-no podía ver a Edward sino se daría cuenta que hablaba de él

- No me digas ¿esta cerca? vamos que pongo el altavoz para que los chicos hagan las preguntas de rigor.

- No empieces con eso, por favor, no si quieres que baje la sentencia a mi venganza no creas que he olvidado lo del avión- dije algo enojada.

- Ok Ok, no broma, bueno las cosas por acá están bien estoy consiguiendo la información necesaria para empezar con las cosas del plan tenemos ya todo trazado pero aun se debe hacer un seguimiento, sabes que no podemos tomarnos esto a la ligera. Ah dile a papá que Sue trato de comunicarse por el debe estar aun cerca de el DDS.

- Lo se no hace falta que me lo digas. Entonces llegamos en una hora a casa si, y yo le digo tranquilo.

- Te quiero pequeña

- Yo también te quiero Mi lobito.- Cuando voltee vi que Edward estaba con el seño fruncido aprecia molesto.- ¿Sucede algo?

- No no pasa nada- me dio una especie de sonrisa pero esta no llego a los ojos- Vamos te acompaño.

Bajamos en un silencio incomodo nada como habíamos estado antes de la llamada de Seth no sabia que era lo que había pasado. Una vez llegados al salón que era donde estaban todos ahora, me acerque a tío Harry a informarle de la llamada de Sue. Luego me dirigí a todos ya que debíamos ultimar detalles con el inicio de plan e investigación.

- Disculpen, pero nos debemos retirar ya- les comente a todos cuando tuve su atención- el día de mañana vendremos con el resto del equipo para que puedan conocerlos y ultimar detalles con el plan, se que no les puedo pedir que estén fuera de esto por que seria inútil...

- Estas en lo cierto pequeña- me dijo Emmet - es nuestra familia y gente que esta también en peligro.

- Por eso tenemos que arreglar unos detalles para la ejecución del plan uncial- seguí diciéndoles ya con una sonrisa de resignación- mi familia- me referi a los chicos- me dieron batalla cuando quise hacer esto por mi cuenta por lo que no peleare esta vez así que cuento con ayuda de Ustedes

- Creo que eso esta de mas- dijo Carlise- lo que necesites, solo pídelo armas vehículos, hombres para los trabajos tenemos muchos y muy buenos.

- gracias, lo que si les voy a pedir es que me hagan para mañana si es posible una lista con los nombres de sus trabajadores, para saber si hay algún infiltrado.

- Tenlo por hecho

- Bueno es hora de irnos- se empezó a despedir Tío Harry lo cual también hicimos nosotros, quedamos para venir a las 4 de la tarde de el día siguiente. vi que Edward aun estaba Serio y casi seco a la hora de despedirse nada que ver con el chico cuando llegamos ni con el que me choque en las escaleras ¿ser bipolar? no leí nada de eso en su informe, bueno.

Estábamos ya de regreso a casa bromeando cuando Jazz hizo "la Pregunta" que me estaba haciendo hace rato.

-¿Que bicho le habrá picado a Edward?

- No tengo la menor idea- dije aun pensando en lo que había pasado.

Celos cariño Celos- respondió Rose yo la mire incrédula- no vez que su novia de las coletas fue abrazada por el baboso de mi hermano se puso como si quisiera matarlo?

- No hables idioteces Rose, el ni siquiera recordaba eso, yo ni lo recordaba, éramos bebes, y paren de reírse Ustedes- Tío Harry, Jazz y rose empezaron a reírse de mi cara de niña molesta.

- aparte que cuando llegaste de el baño y mencionaste a Seth vi como frunció aun mas su frente- yo no me había dado cuenta que el había escuchado eso-

- alucinas Rose, aparte tanto Jazz como Seth son como mis hermanos, me acaba de conocer caray- no entiendo-

- si pero el no sabia que este par de tarados son como tus hermanos Bells

- te digo que alucinas, ya paren de reírse ustedes dos ashhhhh, ya llegamos?

- Si cariño ya llegamos creo que la falta de comida te pone gruñona- me pico tío Harry

- ni me lo recuerdes.- llegamos a una casa hermosa de dos pisos y un ático había una reja en la entrada que separaba unos metros de la casa común jardín no tan bonito como el de Los Cullen pero llamativo. vi que ya habían instalado las cámaras en lugares estratégicos así como los detectores de movimiento, ya sabia que debíamos poner una que otra trampa solo porsiacaso, esta vez entramos directo al garaje que por lo que vi era enorme con capacidad para 4 coche mas, ahí había estacionada la camioneta en la que llegaron los chicos. Entramos por la puerta que conectaba con la casa y nos encontramos con Garret.

- Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar y centro de operaciones- nos saludo como siempre teatral Garret-

Al fin llegaron sus altezas- dijo haciéndose el ofendido pero claramente en broma

- Claro nosotros aquí matándonos y Ustedes disfrutando de la Bella vista "CULLEN"- dijo moviendo sugestivamente las cejas, yo rodé los ojos.

- Claro nosotros haciendo los trabajos pesados y Ustedes desfrutando de sus sueños eróticos hechos realidad. -nos dijo haciéndose el sufrido.

- Ya dejen de molestarlos tontos- salió de un habitación que creo era la cocina ya que salió con un vaso de jugo- miren a Bells esta toda rojita- todos se empezaron a reír yo solo gruñí molesta

- Empecemos mejor por los puntos del plan que tenemos que reorganizar si- trate de cambiar de tema.

- Ok Bella lo dejamos pero luego me tienes que contar si ese Edward es tan divino como sale en las fotos, por tu cara veo que si- yo miraba al suelo nada mas- y ¿tu grandote Rose? es tan guapote?

- Mmm la verdad ni me fije- respondió mirándose las uñas- Jazz y yo empezamos a reír

- Hasta Bella sabe mentir mejor Rose- yo me queje pero no me hicieron caso- bien que te lo comías con todo.

- tu no te quedas atrás hermanito, te faltaba un balde para la baba- jazz miro serio pero apenado

- Bueno creo que Bella tiene razón, hay que empezar a pulir el plan.

- bueno muchachos yo me retiro tengo que hacer unas llamadas, ¿Y Seth?- pregunto tío Harry a los chicos.

- Tomando un baño, tuvo un problema con el aspersor de agua y término hecho un asco- comento Garret riéndose con Diego y Nahuel.

- Chicos bajo en un rato, no me esperen a comer no tengo hambre, así que comiencen sin mi.- mi tío se fue y nosotros nos dirigimos hacia la cocina que era realmente espectacular con todo lo necesario para hacer los mejores platillos y a mi me encantaba cocinar.

Seth llego cuando acabamos de preparar los Sándwiches así que el se encargo de lavar los platos. Luego fuimos a hablar de los últimos detalles para el plan que se llevaría a cabo, mañana iríamos nuevamente a la casa de los Cullen para que conocieran al resto de mi familia por que ellos no eran simplemente amigos sino que eran mi familia.

Me quieren matar dejar de leer lo entiendo y lo lamento no he podido subir un solo capitulo en estos meses por que mi computadora murió, así que ahora ando subiendo desde un cyber –café, tengo los capítulos escritos a mano así que los estoy pasando a computadora desde mi casa y luego los llevo en mi memoria a un de esos cyber- café que tanto adoro (noten mi sarcasmo) la acción ya viene no desesperen pero tienen que ver las cosas que pasan antes. Gracias a todos aquellos lectores que me han escrito y siguen mi fic enserio lamento fallarles así pero subo en esta misma semana solo tranquilos que ya los tengo que son unos 5 capítulos mas. Aparte les cuento que pronto subiré mas historias todo este tiempo de no hacer nada me dio frutos ya que a mano ( a la antigua) he escrito 5 historias mas que espero sea también de su agrado los dejo Besitos :D


End file.
